User talk:BachLynn23
Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) Chat bubble Hey Bach, I wonder if you could help me make a word bubble for Ophelia? Pink and Green if possible. I'm no good at it. That's why all of my characters have the same color scheme. HollowAvarice 17:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hi, um, I was told to ask you for a chat bubble. I need one for my character Iko Devian. If you could just put the template code on my talk page or something, please, that'd be great, so I can work out a color scheme. Thanks! Kingbirdy 19:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Um...Bach? No offense, but aren't you going a bit overboard with the categories? Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 00:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow thats a LOT of categories... Flamefang 00:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) what code do you use to put a picture in a chat bubble? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 01:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out Kevin King's page. You'll find something interesting. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 06:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach. I was worried if you could help me out with make a bubble for my character Jack Swegger. I'm really new to this and I don't really know the code for Wikis. if you can help, I will greatly appreciate it.-The Harlequin 01:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bach I need help with making a template...how do you make one? HotDemigod1822 04:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi this is my first wiki and i dont know how to make a chat bubble could you help me Argh. i cant do a chat bubble and my character can not go a page on this wik no matter how hard i try!! -Druidizaya Re. Cabin Pictures Ok, so I've got eight pictures of Cabins. The go as follows; Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Poseidon and Zeus. Zeus Cabin.jpg Poseidon Cabin.jpg Haphaestus Cabin.jpg Dionysus Cabin.jpg Demeter Cabin.jpg Artemis Cabin.jpg Ares Cabin.jpg Apollo Cabin.jpg Son Of Apollo 17:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Hey, could you make me an Iris Message for my chaacter, Janice Elizabeth ?? I would prefer that to be green... Rintard 09:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) hey Bach can you delete the Hardened Heart and Anna's Story pages on the CHBRPSW? I'm putting Anna up for adoption and I just don't wanna add the Rebecca's story... :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) First of all yes I have thought of all the back stories for all my 10+ charecters and I read the claiming rules they dont say anything bout number of charecters and i was trying to get the ones claimed that I wanted sooo ya ok I want Nicci Tait Cody Wietl Austin Cole Michaela Moore Hai, Bach! ^o^ I'm new and wondering if you could make me a chat bubble for Rogue Slayer(Sorry, haven't made her page yet)? If so could you make me one with the top part being lime-green and the bottom being gray? The text color being black and the text font being Times New Roman? And I'm putting up the picture in a few seconds. Thanks alot for chur help! [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 02:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Could I Please Have Some Help? I created a character Anna Rozenski, but I don't know how to make her an official character. It says not to create a page for her until she's been aproved by an advisor, but how does that happen? I'm new here so I'm kind of still trying to figure out how this all works. Also, what is this dance thing I keep seeing everywhere? HJedi312 16:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Sorry to bother you again, but I'm creating the page and I'm supposed to use some character template, but I CAN NOT figure out how to do it. Would you mind explaining how to do it, please? HJedi312 17:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Role playing Ok, so I'm used to role playing in a traditional forum enviroment, which wikis don't use. So, i have to ask, exactly how does one role play here? -Azrael the Sorrowful 20:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Role playing Ah, so there is a role playing section on the forum. That's more to my taste. I think I'll use that, thanks for the info. -Azrael the Sorrowful 20:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Bach Bach I just noticed you never message me in my talk page I'm sad jk. Anyways starting From June 6 I will be only online twice a week till December well if we have a semester break in October (that rarely happens)well then ta da for now ^.^I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 01:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) YAY! I have been message by Bach! Anyway that will rarely happens because at weekends I don't study for my test or practice anything. I don't like reviewing or practicing ^.^ The Two weeks straight thing can only happen if my friends and I have a plan anyways I guess goodbyeI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 02:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here. Sorry It's just that I been busy for a whileMary ANn 04:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) SO hey Bach you were asking about the others who will be less online Heres the list: Mikmak 28- Counselor of Aphrodite(Michaela), Lt. of Ares( Mimak) and more Lonewolfelf- Lt. of Hypnos. Deadbunny- just your average user Kamandag88-just your average user Broken Fire- Same BlackRorona- Lt. of Hermes? Anyways not sure about them that much they are starting their class too well Lone is my school mate the rest their class starts next wekkI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 03:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) see here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 11:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:what's up Sorry, I was really busy this week and didn't even log in to Wikia. I'll be on more, I promise. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 11:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Pic problem Hi" I've got a problem with this pic: File:Juniper Nored.jpg. In it's page, the image appears correctly, the girl with straight brown hair. In every other page, it appears as the first version, Bastila Shan. I asked a girl in chat to see if it appeared this way for her too, and she said yes. Can you help me, please? Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 14:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I hope you will fix it! Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 14:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, at least I've got my pic back. Thank you so much for your help!Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 16:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Cabin Designs Hey Bach...I know where you got those Cabin designs and I'm gonna upload the new designs like Aphrodite, Hades, Hecate, Hermes and Athena respectively...The Hades cabin looks like wild west... HotDemigod1822 15:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) 257244 175864132471996 156124177779325 424747 1946245 o.jpg 242067 175863379138738 156124177779325 424745 4761779 o.jpg 218514 169677126424030 156124177779325 387680 299388 o.jpg 216039 168774579847618 156124177779325 381233 4810238 n.jpg 210280 168294956562247 156124177779325 378449 849383 o.jpg forum my character ashley cole is not showing up on the forum page (the get claimed page) i made a page but it is not showing up help[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Me) 15:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Designs I was wondering if you could help me make a page design for my major character Anna Leigh Johnson, I would gladly appreciate it if you could.Anna Leigh Johnson 00:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Anna Leigh Johnson :) What's the template for inactive characters? The mist one? I can't seem to find it... Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 01:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) could the poison be of Ladon? D'Agostino-Talk 02:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: page Fount Color: Neon Pink Background Colors: Neon Blue, Neon Green Sorry for all the bright colors, I'm a bright and cheery person! And yeah, Anna Leigh is a child of Athena. Lol Thanks for doing this for me!! It was probably alot to ask. Monday's fine by me! Anna Leigh Johnson 02:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) changing the armory? If I recall correctly, I read somewhere that people in charge of structures (in this case the armory) could make cosmetic changes to the building with admin approval. so, do I have permission to edit the armory page to say that it is, specifically, the armory leo found? I mean, I know we dont really use stuff from the books, but this was found 15-20 years ago, and is much bigger and better. It only seems common sense that they would use it. 'Kingbirdy' 03:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i made a page called Piper Anderson um canu check t and accept it. also can u make the page ito thecharater thaks Patronus Bubble/Template on the Hogwarts RPG Hi, You know how you guys have Word Bubbles? Well could you help us over at the Hogwarts RPG with Patronus Bubbles? Users are starting to pretend to send patronus messages and I think a template for that would be great. If you could help, that would also be great. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 13:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Alyss Batcher's Claiming Request Could you look at my claiming request? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re. Custom Signature Hey Bach! I was wondering how that signature was getting along, ecause you said you would put a message on my talk page. If you've been or you are busy at the moment, don't worry about it! Thanks, Sonofapollo 20:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Could I please have a character page? Thank you. Lol, it's ok! Basically all I wanted was the font as Jokerman (I checked, thats the real name) and the font colour as orange. Thanks! Sonofapollo 07:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Thanks, it looks great! Sonofapollo 15:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Something... Remember Me? The guy with the unofficial warning (does it count?)? I have a Request for a Special Power for my new Char, Johnathan White. Instead of making regular Stars, he can make Stars of any Kind (Ex: Binary Star, Red Giant, Supernovas). Technically it's a Modification. Is it OK? Please leave a message on my talk page Comiclove 19:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so I can make any Star that is NOT sun like? because you stated yourself no Stars that are Sun-Like, so that means any Star that is not sun-like is OK? Comiclove 20:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Continuation about Stars Wait, so any Star that is NOT Sun Like (Sun like Stars: Sun, Giants, and Supergiants) are OK? Comiclove 21:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Character Pic for Alyss Batcher Umm, I don't have a pic for Alyss. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Alyss as Former Member Shouldn't I add my Water Nymph as a Former Member of Poseidon's Cabin? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the bronze soul Bach. Maganda ako, no complaints? Good 13:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I am soo sorry about the this is i dont know how to claim please accept my oppology :/ i didnt mean to do something its just most wikis ive been on i didnt have to claim at all! could you help me?MewArcticWolf 17:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Character page What template do you use to put in your character stats/facts. My characer Hello as you know I'm new here and i created a characer named Travsi Mors and i was wondering how long it would take an admin to look at it and decided if i can use it Demigod14 20:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) my character page do u mind giving advice on making my character page i dont understand a few rules on the character policy Demigod14 20:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) templates like it says on the character policy Demigod14 21:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Did you need any help? I'm really bored. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Character Pics Hey I was wondering if you could tell me a good place to get character profile picture Jrite10 00:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Jrite10 i was thinking that since nyx is the goddess of darkness, she can solidify darkness into anything reasonable right? so can apollo and his children do that same thing except with light? can i had that power to the apollo's cabin wiki page ummm i got the warning and so is it ok if i change those powers thing? are those powers ok? like the apollo children receiving prophetic dreams? it's seems fairly reasonable, right? The Missing Sister Quest Hey I was wondering if that when The Missing Sister Quest is over, can I make a page for Truno's sister? By the way, she is Truno's Full sister (A daughter of Athena, too) Lalalego23 00:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) you should go vote. i've got the god/goddess of the month vote up and running. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 04:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Only 2 more people need objectives (not me-I already have them) Lalalego23 16:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re : image i am so sorry, i didn't know about that. sure i was confused that picture just gone. but that's fine, i'll find another picture. thanks! Queen.Bee 05:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai! Hai! As you know i'm a newbie here, so who decide to claim me ? Darth_zeo 14:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) well i don't think that should neccessarily mean that apollo children can't have this ability. i mean the same characters can sometimes have the same powers. besides apollo is the god of prophecy and his children should be able to inherit this ability and i don't see any prophecy-related abilities on the apollo's cabin wiki page. ok then thanks for your patience and sorry about the bickering sorry but it's me again. how do you post speech bubbles in comments? i've been trying to do it and it's not working Help with a quest I requested a quest and wrote this about it a day or two ago, but nothing has happened. It doesn't show up on the quests page and no administrator has done anything with it. Did I do something wrong? #Can you tidy Jordan's page. #You need to update the people with awards...i will help 2 morrow #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bach[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and oh...I will get back to you on the edit one [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I like the first and last pics. Ddog32 01:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The Missing Titan Quest The Missing Titan Quest is at a stand still. What do I do? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 01:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 01:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Helpy Help! I have a stye on my left eye help! Anyways I don't know what to put on Claire's Page. She's in the infirmary cuz Melina throw her towards the Astereia's Cabin then the walls collapse on her. What now?I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!]]Go ahead 14:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bach!!!!!! I still don't know what to do with my stye (I know it's not important. If you're busy do not reply I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'''Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!]]Go ahead 14:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) stye without an L it's an eye disease but anyways this message is worthless. Did you know Galileo's Theory that Lighter and Heavy objects falls down at the same time in a Vaccum is right and that Aristotle is wrong? I just figured that out a while ago just sharingI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I need help, I'm confused I did the claiming thing but how do I know when I'll be claimed and what god claims me. -Calistix10 Question Since Apollo campers work in the Infirmary, who's in charge of it (I'm not implying that I myself should be in charge. Tbh, I am a follower kind of guy)? Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Xion,']]Axel 19:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Infirmary I would agree... but I want to see what the other admins have on this matter. Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Xion,']]Axel 19:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) hi i was just wondering.....could my character have like this rare ability of solarkinesis if the apollo cabin can't have it? mortal parent issue his parent didn't die, he just doesn't remember the parent. Umm hey Bach just wanna say that my charaters Jake and Colette are vacationing to to hometowns after the dance for a while and are coming back december.Broken fire 01:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Jake,Colette,and Broken_fire Umm yea if its ok cuz my parents want me to focus on my studies Thanks so much!!Broken fire 01:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Broken_fire I think someone made a character without making a claim. The page was made by an anon and I did not see a claim matching the character's name when I looked. Saharah Jameson -Azrael the Sorrowful 02:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry About Aria This week has been really busy for me! I try to edit Aria when I can! I was actually gonna do that right now but I saw somebody isis messaged me so I had to check! Sorry for any inconviences! 08:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Mjlcutie123 Expanded Aria Sparkings has been expanded! Mjlcutie123 13:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Dance Sorry but I gtg right now, can you roleplay for my chars during the dance? If I don't go and practice on my flute, my mom will rage at me. Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Xion,']]Axel 21:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Online only at vacation time sorry Bach can I be online at vacation times only like december-January and March to june? Thanks so much!!!Broken fire 01:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire,colette,and jake Hi! I was wondering if you could make a word bubble for my character, Kendra Star. If you can I would like the background colors to be black and red, and the words to be grey. thanks a ton, Nerrad3215 01:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ma'am, please do excuse me for being inactive in Camp Half-Blood in the near future. I am sorry, ma'am, but our classes are about to start, and I'm aiming for good grades. I would try to go online on Saturdays and Sundays (our Saturdays and Sundays). We would, though, have a short Christmas vacation from mid-December to January. Our summer here is late March or April to mid-June. I hope you would understand, ma'am. Hoping for Your Understanding, Deadbunny 02:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat I got kickbanned because of my brother. TheGhostMan did it Lalalego23 16:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) My little brother keeps typing nonsense while on chat when he takes my laptop, and I got banned from chat from it Lalalego23 16:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Me and AuRon the Champion were talking Briefly about them fighting each other since each belief is different. Then the Idea came to me: Shouldn't Each Faction have their own Base? It would help make a Final Battle (if there is one) better. It would also make the enemy harder to find. I also came up with a new group: The Brotherhood of Pacifism. Basically it's a Group that tries to turn the Broken Covenant People back to Good (or as Daniel calls it, the Light of the Gods). Nhlott is gonna help with the Idea. What do you think? Please approve these Ideas, but include criticism. Have a awesome Day, from Comiclove 20:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) just wonderin Am i claimed? and if so can i make my Character pager now? (sorry i kinda new at all of this) Maria-Weist- 20:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) the idea Sorry about that. I'll get banned so i will stop. When is the time expected for the BC stuff to finish? Just asking. Comiclove 22:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Eros (Sally Raine, Daughter of Eros has an important message) Hey! Im Sally Raine and The Wros Cabin is without a Counseler and a Co-Counseler.... :( ~Falldew (Sally Raine) Eros...Nevermind Nevermind :) Advice Got any advice on how to be a Lieutenant? ~Falldew Moderating When I'm done The Missing Titan Quest, I'd be happy to moderate another quest. (Could you even moderate 2 quests at the same time?) And I noticed you got promoted to a Bureaucrat, congratulations! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 11:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) can i ask not to delete my char and striker's char too? striker and i can't online very often.. i'm gonna ask a permission not to delete my char and his char.. we had a lot of school stuffs but we will be online time to time... thanks Bachlyn LoNeWoLfEx 12:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) and strikerEX Thanks! Sorry i didn't respond. I was on vacation and didn't have access to the internet.Firebird14 14:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What happened? I was creating a character, and when i hit publish, my computer said Internet explorer could not display the webpage. Do you know what happened or how to fix it. the character is REESE BALDURFirebird14 16:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I did not know that was considered god modding, I'll watch out for stuff like that next time, I hope it doesn't affect my being a rollback or anything else... -NewYorkerDean(Pass a note!) 16:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I could do that. So could you give me a link to the Chatango? The Hogwarts RPG just got a XAT. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Idea reply #3 Sorry I replied late, Had a Headache. The Brotherhood basically aims for convincing BC members back to the side of CHB, but not through any violence. Basically, Pacifism is used as the idea. The Group will try to put at least one member on quests so that if any BC's are encountered, they can convince them back. So they are sorta neutral when it comes to the Warfare, but they are working behind the Scenes to make sure that CHB has a winning chance. So is it okay if I start this on friday? Comiclove 02:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Two things I think I heard you are an admin here, so please forgive me if you are not. Just had one question and one thing to point out. First, there is a "broken link" on the main page. Or rather a link that leads to a deleted page. It is in the activities box and is for tarot readings. Second, about the time zone list in the forum. I am in AZ, which has it's own time settings. Half of the year we are equal to PST and the other half of the year we are MST (right now we are PST). Should I just pick one? Or go back and move it every six months? Or is it possible for AZ to get it's own time settings like the clock in Windows has? LongClawTiger 23:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) So you have to ask the owner's permisin before killing a character?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply! :) LongClawTiger 23:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem with Claiming Hey, I was trying to make a new forum page to get another character claimed. However, everytime I try to publish it, it goes to this webpage that says that the server isnt working or something like that. Do you know y? And can you help me figure this out? Oblivion26 17:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, i hate when this happens. All right, i guess I have to wait. Thanks for answering. Oblivion26 17:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Last Reply for the idea so if you read Reply #3 for the idea, you now know what the BOP does. Is it ok if I start tomorrow or on friday? Saturday? Sunday even!? Comiclove 20:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) K thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 22:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if my character, Raylee, could be the Lt.Couselor of the Hermes Cabin. Nobody else has stood up to accept the position, so I thought I could do it. I promise that I will be on frequently. I'm not sure... I've been in a tough spot with my family, and I can't really think of anything for Mark. So I'll see. If I don't make him in 2 days, you know I gave up on him, if we are allowed to do that. Percy Jackson12 22:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC)